The study is a cross-sectional project in 40 volunteers, and is designed to correlate the presence of obesity and/or hypertension with abnormalities in the renin-angiotensin system contained in adipose tissue. Study on obese-normotensives and -hypertensive groups has been completed. Two more normo- and hypertensive lean controls may be recruited before formally ending the study.